


我下场搞了我自家的cp（16）

by ritasichen



Category: LDH
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasichen/pseuds/ritasichen





	我下场搞了我自家的cp（16）

 

**阿鸡 CHALLENGER 日志**  
2019.6.30 晴

 

    前几周彩排结束，档期正空，剧组停工。我们就闲着没事天天互相跑到对方家里，可有情趣了，但是每次都是赶在12点之前离开，要做的基本上都做了，搂搂抱抱亲亲，最多就动一动手，更多也是动一动嘴，一直没有到最后一步。

 

    今天他来我这边看电影，顺便动手动脚，两个人窝在沙发里的感觉真好。眼看一部电影快结束了，他又准备播下一部，就这样一直拖到了差不多12点。看眼离12点越来越近，我就起身准备催他离开，但是他像只蠢哈士奇一样趴在我肩上撒娇，说现在好晚打不到车，还下着雨，不想动。

 

    哪有下雨哦，乱讲。我还没答应呢，他就自顾自地进了我房间进浴室开始洗澡。好，洗吧洗吧。不过他怎么没拿衣服进去？欸？难道？来了！终于！我之前看的同人文剧情终于准备上演了吗？激动！那等下他叫我我要脱掉衣服进去吗，这样会不会显得我太急？还是说我还是要拿着毛巾和衣服进去，欸，不过这样会不会显得很多余？

 

    哦哦哦哦，水停了；哦哦哦嗯？他出来了？还开了我的衣柜，挑了一件衣服？怎么又跟说好的不一样？嘶——我看到了什么——嘶——我怀疑我要变成蜥蜴了，从他出来到穿好衣服的短短几分钟，我在心里嘶了几百遍，估计还是一只准备发情的蜥蜴。省省刺激留着等下用不行吗？

 

    于是我开口叫他穿好衣服就立马滚出来，换我去洗澡。他挑挑眉，视线一直往我下盘瞟。他居然说我很心急，我哪有？

 

    我没有！我一点不急，我出去慢慢散个步回来，再给你写几篇论文，送审发在SSCI期刊的就叫《从被看到反抗：基于凝视理论中“他者”的流变——以登坂广臣发现话题到亲自下场发糖事件为例》、《“女性凝视”新文化视角下的男男CP性别角色和话语空间》，发SCI期刊的就叫《男男性行为人群性感觉寻求水平与首次同性性行为研究》。

 

    还没腹诽完，他就捂住我的眼睛，牵我到浴室，在我嘴上亲了一下，然后把我往浴室一推。行吧，我就这样进浴室了。

   

    看吧，明明就是他比较急。气死我了，诅咒你等下撕不开安全套。

 

    “来都来了，澡都洗了，就不要浪费了。”

 

    来都来了是让你这样用的吗？节水意识是现在才突然萌生的吗？

 

    面面相觑。我想不到我会在这种地方这种时候用上这个词语。虽然我们着几个星期是有过亲密接触，玩的花样还不少，勉强算个百花齐放，但是现在没有前戏直奔主题跟不练车就上高速一样，很危险的啊。

 

    当时我脑子一热，心底直接甩出老式蒸汽火车发动的悲鸣，把心一横直接躺倒在床上，慷慨赴义。

 

    来吧来吧。

 

    要说为什么我不再纠结谁压倒谁被压倒的问题。嘛，这种尴尬的事还是我来承受吧，反正我也是一直再被他压制，不差这一时半会了。再说，他刚刚对我撒娇欸，我都快腻死了好吗。再再再说，听说会很痛，他怕痛，还是我来吧。

 

    他的掌心的温度比一般人要暖，也可能是我太害怕以致全身发凉。他手掌所到之处都好像点了一把火，而我身体冰凉，冰火两重天。还没等我伸手搂住他，他就俯下身来亲了我一口，舌尖与舌尖交缠，而后退出用舌尖轻啄了一下我的唇珠。

 

    ......

 

    好痛，好涨，我感觉我自己快要炸了。我只能伸手自己照顾自己的分身，以分散注意力，缓解身后的胀痛感，他还在我背后让我慢慢呼吸，放松，吸气呼气。给我接生吗这是......那么用力往里凿，要偷光吗......

 

    ......

 

    事后。他在床上搂着我的腰，在我耳边压低嗓音唱着one day，逼我回忆pv的内容，我还是不受控制地从头红到了脚。不知道他的声音和眼神哪个更具有诱惑性，我突然想起最初我们俩见面那天还有我们相视而坐我答应他的那一天，在纠结中义无反顾决定和他在一起。那时候还没有搞清楚自己对他是不是爱情。可是现在，我看着躺在我旁边的这个人，那眼里此时只有我一个人的倒影，难道这还不算爱情吗？

 

    于是，当那双眼睛的主人带着深情又具有侵略的气息靠近时，我主动缠上了他的身体。

 

    然后，半夜在一身酸痛中醒来，腰肌劳损。双腿也因为长时间的紧绷而肌肉僵硬，发软。更难堪的是双股之间的隐秘，还残留着被猛烈冲撞的快感，稍微动一下就有一股肿痛和空虚。

 

    这该死的爱情！

 

 

————————————

 

 

**小陈 All One's Power 日志**  
2019.6.30 晴

 

    和好已经半个月了，我们，居然，什么，都，没有，做。

 

    就只是看到他的咬肌，以肉眼可见的速度发达了一圈，嗯，腮帮子鼓鼓的像只小松鼠。

 

    今晚就在他家留宿了，死皮赖脸脸也要留下来。

 

    撒个娇就搞定了的事情，不愧是我登坂广臣。为什么之前我要纠结几天迟迟不动手呢？

 

    迅速洗完了澡，擦干身体在浴室环视一周，除了一堆水晶球之外什么特别的东西都没有，哦，还有一瓶貌似没怎么用过的身体乳。我最终是里里外外用身体乳把自己裹住，对着镜子给自己催眠。

 

    我和他坐在床边边，不知道怎么继续下一步，烦人，我们在装什么纯情小处男啊？于是我往床上一扑，脱掉了他的睡衣，边笑边在他身上揉来揉去，左蹭蹭，右摸摸，跟他说是帮他擦身体乳，闻起来香一点。这样循序渐进也挺好的，总不能一来就提枪直捣黄龙，一脚踩油门到一百迈吧。

 

    我好像喝了假酒一样，眼前的人变得模糊，于是我凑近他，指尖顺着他的喉结往上滑，最终到嘴唇处。点了一下他的嘴唇，半哄半强迫让他张开嘴。手指深入他的口中搅拌，进进出出，模拟交合的动作。抽出带着银丝的手指，用我的嘴代替了它，安抚一直不安的舌头。我们连呼吸都带着灼热的温度，和外面夏日的凌晨相比还要高了几度。

 

    伴随着他低声的喘息，我将湿淋淋的手指插入他的后穴，手指刚一进去，他大腿内侧的肌肉猛烈地抽搐了一下。我看着他再也没法规规矩矩地、害羞地，像一个处男一样躺在床上。他双腿半张，挺着腰，指尖难耐地在床单上来回摩擦，喘着气任由我的手在他后穴戳刺。只要我稍微一勾手，他的喘息声就开始变成极力压抑的呻吟。前面的性器还没得到抚慰，自顾自地挺了起来。我看着他害羞得快要晕过去，就自认为体贴地把手指拿出来，只在入口浅浅地按压。他双脸还是通红，但看上去像是松了一口气，却带着几分委屈的意味睁大双眼，亮得如同射灯下的琉璃。欲望使他的眼角渗出了泪水。我亲了亲他带着泪光的眼睛，那长而密的睫毛立即抖了起来，刷在我的唇上，一下一下撩拨着我的心。

 

    我拍了拍他，他好像窝了一肚子火，把我从床上翻过来，我们交换了位置。他也不看我，像只小狗一样胡乱在我身上啃咬，把手放到我的下身摩挲，一会儿抵着根部，一会儿又贴着马眼打圈。他玩得开心，我的分身也被玩得兴起，一副势要登峰造极之势。

 

    他不停地和我搭话，我统统没理他。伸手轻轻按了一下他的头，稍稍把胯往前送了送。他失笑，捏捏我的脸，闭上叭叭叭的嘴，凑过去亲了我的分身，还故意发出了巨响。

 

    我看你今晚是准备把命留在这床上了！

 

    放在他后背的手不自觉收紧，移到了他的脑后，轻轻梳着他的头发。他抬眼看着我，眼里染着一层欲望，随后又继续低头动作，摁头小分队在哪里！我需要你们帮我把他的头按下去。

 

    真的，他这副模样的感染力实在是太强了，根本忍不下去。我让他从我身上起来。拿着刚刚放在床头的安全套的一边，把另一边递给他叫他用嘴撕开包装帮我戴上。挤了几滴润滑油在他的尾椎，看着油顺着他的皮肤流到他后穴。

 

    滚烫的情潮下，他冰凉却透着红的身体是唯一的救赎。我咬着下唇，伸出双手抓住他的肩，把他掀倒，狠狠地撞进了他的身体。那一瞬间，他发出来从来没有发出过的声音，像溺水者一样伸出双手，紧紧握住我的手臂。我们的空虚终于被填满，冲撞的动作在泥泞的后穴中搅出了水声。性器的顶端刮在他的内壁上，快感仿佛是夏日祭里一片花火，一波接着一波。汗水滴落在他的背上，分身简直要被他的后穴磨得要燃烧起来，他上半身一直想逃离这可怕的欲望漩涡，但是下身却忍不住跟我贴紧，我突然起了恶作剧的心，让阴囊随着每一次的进攻都撞击在他的臀部，又不急着抽出，搂压着他往身后靠，挤向更深的地方。

 

    身下的人从喉咙深处发出尖叫，又怕别人听到，把头埋在了被子里，死死咬着被子不让自己的声音泄露。

 

    他是我的了，终于。

 

    我真的搞了我的cp，终于。

 

    用甜言蜜语向他表白心迹，又用肢体语言不知羞耻地表达对他的爱，over and over。

 

 

\--Fin--

 


End file.
